


blue

by soapbar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapbar/pseuds/soapbar
Summary: There are two sides to every story. This is Mikau's.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even ship these two? This is intended to follow my work called green.

These days had Mikau feeling rather blue. A little blue in the gills, feeling like absolute shit, you name it. Granted he seemed just fine whenever they were performing, but in reality the superstar's life was anything but super.

Sure, Lulu looked freaking beautiful with a figure fit of a goddess, but she was no Japas. It was sort of satisfying to be able to elicit soft moans whenever he caressed her soft skin, but if he was going to be real, he dangerously thought of calloused fingers rough from plucking the strings of the bass guitar the reclusive male was so fond of.

The singer was a nice distraction, and she was sweet whenever she glanced up at him with demure lashes, but nothing compared to the meaningful smirk the bassist directed his way whenever Mikau came up with something that even Evan couldn't top.

Sometimes he even thought of how those intimate moments would be different if he was clutching hard muscle, a lean body wrapped around his own as they made their own crescendo of music. Okay, that sounded lame even for him.

Then again, the other male probably had no interest in him like that. He wasn't anything special to look at, really. He had recently gotten a tattoo on his right arm in a futile attempt to impress Japas. And yet, the hordes of fangirls had been the ones to frantically exclaim that he looked so _cool_ like that. It was like the other male had seen a fish that he wasn't sure he wanted to eat. It was infuriating!

It was heartbreaking. And so, the musician aimed to fill the lonely silences with sound, if only to alleviate the torment his soul was experiencing whenever he heard Lulu tell him he was her everything, the best boyfriend she could ever hope to have.

He was a sick, twisted bastard. But that didn't cause him to retract his tongue from roaming within the inner cavities of her mouth. A moist cavern that tasted almost as good as that mackerel he had caught a few days ago. Her body was inclined towards him as he traced the curves that aligned alarmingly well to his firm fins. 

Why must he be so greedy, yearning for Japas when he had the girl most males would die for? Mikau sighed in slight exasperation as he pulled away briefly in order to breathe, finding his current predicament rather pathetic. Instead of growing a backbone to confess his feelings to his male buddy, he was instead releasing all of his pent up frustration on the female as if that would solve the problem.

He was a coward, but worse than being a coward was the curse of unhappiness. Of being blue.


End file.
